


[Podfic]  Coda to Star Shaped #2

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic] Star Shaped [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Takes place a couple of months after the end of Star Shaped.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by harriet_vane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Coda to Star Shaped #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coda to Starshaped #2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320538) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 



cover art created by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/StarShapedCoda2.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:23:30



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014062802.zip) | **Size:** 22 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/StarShapedCoda2.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
